


taken care of

by novocaine_sea



Series: 12 Months of Semi Eita [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: When his boyfriends approached him about worshipping him that night, who was he to say no?





	taken care of

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my sweet son. This is completely self indulgent.

Moans fill the room on this particular evening. Their scene is backlit by a lamp on the lowest setting, illuminating the aura of sensuality. The room is steamy from the heat emanating off each man’s bodies as they commit to the other.

Akinori is sprawled out on his back being devoured at each end. He’s not complaining, oh he’s far from complaining about his current positioning; when his boyfriends (yes, he has two, isn’t that crazy?) approached him about worshipping him that night, who was he to say no? He’d been hesitant of course, but like many times before, Akinori knew he’d be taken care of. 

It’s sort of an understatement now. He’s more than being taken care of. Haruki has their lips together, absolutely dominating the kiss with lips and tongue. It’s sexier than one can imagine; Akinori enjoys the extra saliva being coaxed from their joined tongues, and the way Haruki pulls back to bite at his lip makes Akinori spread his legs wider for Eita, whose head is between them. Both men are great with their mouths, but Akinori would have to give Eita the medal for giving best head. He knew just where to lick, where to suck, where to put his fingers. He’d alternate before sucking hard on his clit or gently thrusting his tongue in and out of Akinori. There was one night where he kept Akinori on edge for thirty or so minutes just doing that. 

(It’s a night Akinori frequently relives in the shower or on the rare occasion he’s completely alone).

Akinori has to pull away from Haruki to gasp for air, nimble fingers reaching down to fist pale blonde locks. “Eita... Eita...” He whispers like a prayer, staring unseeingly at Haruki, whose attention has turned towards the spectacle between Akinori’s legs. The three of them have only been in bed together a handful of times due to Haruki’s typical aversion to this sort of scenario. Sex and Haruki don’t mix, even if he enjoyed seeing Akinori’s face twist in pleasure and Eita bringing him to that height. Haruki was more into using his mouth and bringing lips together, which was more than enough for the pair.

“God that’s hot,” Haruki licks his lips as he watches Eita suck their boyfriend off, Eita smirking a bit through his actions. His ego inflates, as it always does when his sexual prowess is compliment. It’s of the highest regard when it comes to Haruki.

“You wanna taste?” Eita purrs as he pulls his mouth off of Akinori’s core, wiggling his tongue enticingly at Haruki. He attaches his lips to Akinori’s inner thigh while he waits for a response, the blonde’s head tipping back and another breathy moan echoing throughout the room.

“Hell yeah,” Haruki laces his fingers through Eita’s hair, tangling with Akinori’s that are still embedded there and the shorter of the three tugs Eita up, bullying his tongue into Eita’s mouth. The two of them moan collectively, Semi’s blunt nails dragging down Haruki’s chiseled chest. Akinori could get off to the sight of them kissing, the two of them going at it like animals rather than the delicate way the two of them handle him at times. They’re always operating at one hundred with each other, not worried they’re going to hurt the other. Akinori swears he can hear their teeth gnashing together as their tongues swim from mouth to mouth, but the only sounds are ones of pleasure. 

Akinori clears his throat despite enjoying the show. He could watch them all night long, especially if they’re flexing. He’d never admit it (though it’s a well known fact) but he loves seeing them flex and flaunt their muscles, no matter how douchey it looks.

“I thought you two were supposed to be pleasuring me?” He asks coyly, crossing his legs and cocking an eyebrow. The two others part, a string of saliva connecting their lips and Eita’s licks it away with a smirk. 

“How do you want me?” Semi asks, already positioning himself between Akinori’s legs. He palms his erection, needing no further assistance in maintaining his hard on. He and Akinori are both surprised when Haruki claps Eita on the back.

“May I...?” He’s clearly nervous; they’d never done this before. But Haruki would be damned if he didn’t try at least once. He’d come to this decision himself and he knows both Eita and Akinori would never judge him if he decided halfway through that he just couldn’t.

Eita shuffles out of the way, “Yeah, I mean, um, Aki?” Hazel and chocolate settle on the blonde, whose eyes are already glazed over at the prospect of Haruki making love to him. 

“Please,” Akinori rasps, licking his lips. Haruki gets between his legs, hesitating for a moment. He’s never done this before and though he usually moves with confidence, this is way out of his realm of knowledge. 

Eita takes one of Akinori’s legs and spreads it wider, shuffling closer. “It’s weird, at first,” he explains gently to Haruki, “He’s wet enough though that you should have no problem thrusting at first.” Somewhere in his brain Akinori had it in him to be offended despite it being the honest truth. He  _ is _ wet enough that he could probably fit his whole fist inside himself with no issue (not that he’s ever tried, nor will ever try).

“Okay,” Haruki mumbles, quiet. His eyes trail the length of Akinori’s body, spread for him instead of Eita tonight. Nimble fingers touch his arm and he flicks his gaze to Akinori’s face, the lust still burning in golden eyes but there’s something softer there. 

“If you can’t, it’s okay... Just want you to be happy...”

“No, no, I really want this,” Haruki says firmly. “I... don’t know how though...”

“Just position yourself like this,” Eita explains, touching Haruki’s wrist where the latter is holding himself. All three of them gasp when Haruki’s erection makes contact with Akinori’s core, Akinori shifting into it in anticipation. Eita places his free hand on Haruki’s lower back to guide his hips into thrusting into Akinori. The blonde’s eyes flutter closed as Haruki sinks in slowly, Haruki feeling like he’s dipping his cock into molasses.

“Holy shit,” he chokes, reaching out to grip Eita’s wrist now. Eita smirks and he wraps an arm around Haruki’s waist.

“Yeah... feels good right?” He purrs in Haruki’s ear. Haruki only swallows thickly and nods, hips stilling as he bottoms out. The room is filled with nothing but heavy breathing for a long moment before Akinori rolls his hips a bit impatiently, forgetting who he’s with for a moment. 

“W-Wait...” Haruki grits out and Akinori’s head lolls on the pillow.

“Sorry... need...” 

Haruki closes his eyes and Eita strokes his hip to try and calm him. The latter has no idea the inner turmoil that Haruki is facing, the battle that comes with wanting to continue and also wanting to pull away to ease the crawling sensation on his skin.

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” Haruki sighs and pulls out, gently untangling himself from Eita and flopping onto the bed beside Akinori. Akinori immediately reaches a trembling hand out to card through Haruki’s hair.

“It’s okay. I’m proud of you for trying...” The blonde leans in to kiss Haruki’s cheek and shivers when Eita’s hands trail up Akinori’s thighs. 

“You can still pleasure him, you know,” Eita tells Haruki, “If you want to, of course.” Haruki and Akinori’s expressions are identical as their eyebrows raise to their hairline. While he has their attention, a lip-splitting grin appears on Eita’s face and he gets in position, “Hold him down.”

“Eita, wha-!” Akinori’s question is cut off by a loud yelp tapering into a moan as Eita slams into him with no warning. He’d prepared himself for some gentle lovemaking from Haruki, but Akinori is always ready to receive a hard fuck from Eita.

Haruki’s hands immediately clamp down on Akinori’s wrists as he’s plowed up the mattress, forcing him to stay in place. He’s never witnessed the two of them going at it quite so hard but the way in which Akinori’s face contorts in pleasure arouses him once more. 

“Damn Aki,” Haruki curses and he leans down to swallow Akinori’s cries, Akinori barely reciprocating with how violently he’s being thrust about. Eita grunts on each thrust, worked up from seeing Haruki try making love to Akinori, and the activities from before. 

“So hot,” Eita purrs and he lifts one of Akinori’s legs, opening him up more. Akinori’s voice soars into an alto and his wrists jerk in Haruki’s grip, desperately trying to grip onto something and ground himself to reality. The tongue in his mouth is only to make him more slick, Eita thrusting deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

“Eita!” Akinori arches and his head tilts back, effectively dislodging Haruki from his lips. It’s fruitless however, as Haruki begins trailing his lips down Akinori’s neck, intent on leaving a mark. Akinori knows he’s not going to last much longer and he bucks his hips up into Eita, chasing his orgasm. He garbles out a plea and his fists open and close, tears of desperation streaming down his face.

Eita pumps his hips rapidly until he feels fire burn from belly to groin and he buries himself inside his boyfriend, releasing. Akinori’s arch deepens and he spasms as if he’s being exorcised as his orgasm washes over him. Their names leave the other’s lips like a prayer and Haruki pulls back to watch the holy union unfold.

Eita pulls out, oversensitive and slumps beside Akinori on the side Haruki isn’t occupying. Haruki chuckles, slightly amused and still insanely aroused, but he knows he’s going to have to take care of these two animals. 

“That good?” Eita questions, earning a weak wack to the chest.

“Can’t... feel my legs...” Akinori pants and he curls into Haruki’s warmth, the latter kissing his head. Eita moves in closer as best he can and drapes a long arm over both their waists. 

“You guys want water?” Haruki tries and he receives groans in response. Haruki settles in beside them and shakes his head fondly, watching the two of them curl up like kittens. He knows he should get the two of them water, but they’re already drifting and he wouldn’t want to disturb the peace. So he just covers them with the blankets and calls it a night, able to find ease in the fact that Akinori has been well taken care of. 

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no problem with Komi wanting to explore, it’s completely normal for an asexual person to want to explore! And it’s okay for him deciding not to follow through...


End file.
